Sick Day, Tease Zane Time!
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Zane has woken up and noticed that he has got the flu. Savannah is in class bored out of her mind and worried about her favourite victim. ZaneXOC Request fanfic for SparkDazzleDuez adding new chapter soon
1. Chapter 1

Cherry-Violet: Hmm, so it's a fanfic in Savannah's point of view?

Bastion: Savannah and Zane?

Cherry-Violet: ... Great, who is this request for?

Me: And you have an IQ of 194? -_-

Jaden: laughs

Me: Can it Jaden!

Cherry-Violet: This is a request from and for SparkDazzleDuez I think that's her.

Me: ;) ENJOY!

Normal morning for everyone, birds were chirping, students chatting amongst themselves, classes in-progress like a normal day at Duel Academy.

Except for one person...

A 17-year-old boy coughed, sitting up from his bed as he rubbed his eyes, "Sore throat, coughing..." he then sneezed, "sneezing," then felt his forehead, "fever, yeah, I've got the flu." He sighed but was cut short by another cough. "I guess I am out of class for a few days." He then laid back down, and closed his eyes, "Better get more rest." And drifted off to sleep.

Savannah sighed, it was around third period of class and she was bored out of her mind, Cherry-Violet refused to move classes away from Jaden after all they were now dating. Savannah chuckled at the memory of how Jaden and Cherry-Violet got together.

"_Jay-Jay!" Cherry-Violet called as she ran away from Savannah and over to the brunette walking over to them, "How are ya?"_

_Jaden laughed awkwardly, "Chez-Vi, mind letting me go?"_

_Cherry-Violet pulled herself off of Jaden with that same smile on her face, "So?"_

_Jaden gave of his normal grin, "I want to ask you something," he said nervously._

_Cherry-Violet looked at the brunette with a confused look, "Want me to duel ya? Is that it?"_

_Jaden shook his head, "Actually no," Cherry-Violet look at him in more confusion, "I was wondering if you actually wanna be my girlfriend." He whispered the last two words barely enough for Cherry-Violet to hear, but she did and gave him and warm smile grabbing the boy's face and smashing her lips against his, out of shock Jaden's eyes widened instantly._

_Savannah giggled at the display, "Seem like they got together,"_

_Once Cherry-Violet pulled away she asked, "Now, mind tell me what sex is?"_

That last statement made savannah laugh softly but then looked around noticing Zane wasn't next to her, she frowned, every-time she laughed he would question her or make a comment, she then furrowed her eyebrows, "He's not in class, that's a first," she then decided that after class she's going to the Obelisk Blue Dorms to see if he's there.

Zane opened his eyes again and sat up yawning, but cut short by a sneeze, his clock now read: 1:42pm, it was lunchtime. He grabbed a tissue and rid his sinuses and throwing it into the trashcan, he sighed, he really needed to eat something but he could barely move, so he just waited in case Alexis or a teacher comes by to his room like normal when he wasn't at school.

"Oi Zane you in here?"

The teal haired boy heard Savannah from his dorm room's door, "Come in, Savannah." He croak/groaned.

Savannah opened the door and walked in, she saw the trashcan with the used tissues, some Panadol on his bedside table and a glass of water next to it and a packet of cough-drops, "Faking sick are we?" Savannah smirked closing the door behind her.

Zane groaned, "Savannah, I have a headache, and your teasing me isn't going to help."

Savannah chuckled mentally, this was going to be good. "So, been swapping saliva with a girl that had the flu?"

Zane blushed bright pink – beside the flush of his fever – and laid back down his arm covering his face, "No Savannah, now shut up about it."

The auburn-haired girl put a finger to her lips in curiosity, "Shut up about what? I just wanna find out how you got sick."

Zane sighed, "Make yourself useful, can you get me some food? I haven't eaten since last night."

Savannah nodded understanding, yeah, she may tease Zane all the time or joke about but she understands when the boy needs someone to take care of him or that.

A couple of minutes later Savannah came back with a bowl of chicken soup, she then passed it to the ill boy then snickered, "Need me to feed you also?"

Zane rolled his eyes, "No Savvy," he replied as he took a spoonful of the soup, forgetting it as just made, Zane yelped and jumped up slightly making the bowl spill onto his blankets and fall onto the floor.

Savannah widened her eyes, "Zane, are you alright?" she demanded in a concerned tone.

Zane chuckled weakly, "I forgot it was going to be hot."

Savannah face-palmed then sighed, "Rightio, I'll get this fixed up." She then pulled the now soup-stained blankets off of Zane and threw walked away with them going to the laundry room. She came back a few minutes later she came back with a clean blanket (A/N: not the same one, that's still in the wash). "Change your clothes they may have gotten the soup on them too, or do you need me to undress you too?" she scoffed.

Zane sighed, "Savvy, it's fine, they didn't get soup on them." He hated feeling weak and this one person to see him in this status, it was almost as bad as when Cherry-Violet had seen Jaden in his real weak stated after battling the shadow riders.

Savannah threw the blanket to the teal-haired boy and rolled her eyes, "Okay, Zane, need anything else? Like more soup?" she then picked up the bowl off the floor.

"Its fine, my tongue is kind of sore now."

Savannah couldn't help but laugh at that, "That's what you get you dumb ass."

Zane smiled, "Savannah, come over here," Savannah raised an eyebrow and walked over to the boy, without warning his hand had quickly got a strong grip on the back of her head and he pulled her down and stole a kiss.

Savannah widened her eyes at the sudden action, then banged her fists against Zane's chest making him let go of her head and pull away, he then turned away and coughed, "What the heck!" Savannah cried, "Want me to catch your cold too?" she demanded in a huff.

Zane smirked, "Don't say you didn't like it."

Savannah narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Okay, I'll admit it, I didn't mind it, but if I get sick you. Are. So. Dead." She gritted.

Zane looked at his clock and smiled, "You better get to class, lunchtime will finish in about ten minutes."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Fine I'm off." She then turned a heel after placing the empty bowl on his desk.

"Savannah," the auburn haired girl stopped mid-step and glanced over her shoulder, "I love you and thanks."

Savannah smirked, "Falling in love with a girl when she only took care of you for a few minutes? Heh." She then took two more steps and whispered out, "I love you too, Zane." With that she then strolled out of the boy's room and the dorm altogether.

Zane then fell back asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Where were you?" Cherry-Violet asked sitting with Jaden while he ate her leftover lunch.

"Zane's got the flu." Savannah scoffed, but mentally smiled, _At least I had fun, teasing and helping him..._

Few days later, Zane was walking up to Atticus, Alexis, Jamie-Ashley, Jaden and Cherry-Violet, he gave a small wave to the group, "ZANE! YOU'RE BETTER!" Cherry-Violet cheered.

Jaden laughed at his girlfriend's normal hyperness, Alexis smiled, "You look better. Savvy said you had quite a fever."

"Oh she would know wouldn't she!" Atticus stated with a smirk, "Maybe she's the reason for his fever." Alexis slapped her elder brother over the head. Zane widened his eyes realizing what Atticus meant, Jaden stayed silent and Cherry-Violet blinked in confusion.

"Anyway, Jaden, managed to tell Cherry-Violet 'the talk'?" Zane questioned. Yes Savannah spreads new fast, it has only been a two days before Zane was sick that Jaden and Cherry-Violet had dating.

Cherry-Violet blinked, "Where's Savvy?"

Jaden, Atticus and Alexis blinked and looked over to Zane, whom looked away nervously.

Back in the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, Savannah woke up and sneezed, "DAMMIT ZANE!"

Me: hehehehe I had to make Savvy get sick in the end!

Cherry-Violet: you're really meanie aren't you?

Me: don't whine about it -_-

Maddie: :D AWESOMENESS

Me: LIKE YOUR NAME!

Jaden and Bastion: sweatdrops

Me: Review! xD


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
